Interview with the Quatre
by Great Sato Beast
Summary: Quatre as a vampire


"No one could've imagined a sweet innocent blonde boy could turn to the dark   
side, teehee, but I did. It was a long long ago, I can't remember how long although maybe it was  
just yesterday..."  
  
Quatre stood on the balcany watching Trowa walk away. It had been great to have him over  
again to accompany his violin with the flute. He slowly shifted his eyes down to observe Trowa's  
ass and smiled. That's when a bat came flying out of no where knocking him over as it attached  
to his neck. Quatre began to feel dizzy as he layed there on the floor. The bat soon flew off  
to leave him there feeling weak all the sudden. He tried to get up, but found the suns light too  
unbearable so he backed away covering his eyes to go lay down upon a near by couch. His servant  
called up Trowa when he noticed Quatre going pale. Trowa ran right over not sparing a moment to  
get to his "friend's" side. Quatre looked up at him as though he had a headache, the servant had  
already upon request closed all the shades.  
  
"Are you alright Quatre?"  
"I...I...have a sudden craving for blood! *hiss*"  
  
He sat up immediately and buried his teeth into Trowa's neck. Trowa was so shocked he  
couldn't move. Then Quatre let go and whipped the blood from his mouth satisfied.  
  
"I feel dizzy...*thud*" (Trowa)  
  
"...Yeah from there I ate straight blood, but it tasted good, real good, teehee. Trowa was  
the first of many whom I turned vampire though. I had to because I was in love with him and  
wanted him to be with me forever. There was one person I refused to bite..."  
  
Wufei struted up to Quatre wearing a red mini skirt and black tube top with platform sandals.  
Heero stood there dressed in the usual assassin get up with the exception of the shades.  
  
"Out of my way Heero! This is a great injustice!"  
"I told you already Wufei, Master Quatre refuses to suck your blood."BR  
"But why, are I not gay like the rest of you?"  
"No, Wufei, its because you act like you're on PMS and ramble on about justice hypocritically.  
Wufei, no one likes you."  
"Well, fine then, I'll just find someone else to suck my blood!"  
  
Wufei stomped off only to stop for a brief moment. Heero inquistively lifted an eyebrow  
wondering what had happened. Then Wufei fell over with a wooden stake protruding from his chest  
and Duo laughing victoriously.  
  
"Uh Duo, Wufei is still human..."  
"...oh?...H4 H4 H4!!!"  
  
Heero shaked his head in the -_-' fashion. Thats when he realized Duo was clad in a short  
black leather skirt, thigh high boots, and a frilly girls blouse.  
  
"Uh...Duo, why are you here dressed like that?"  
"I'm a vampire slayer now Heero."  
O.o "But but Duo, how can you be on the side of 'good' when I'm on the side of 'bad'?!"  
"Because I'm Duo."  
"True, but at any how can we be together if your a slayer and I'm a vampire?"  
"Hey, if Buffy and Angel can do it, so can we!"  
"I love you baby, lets make vampire love!"  
"Okay!" ^.^  
  
They skipped off together  
  
"...And then there was that time I met my maker, man was she disappointed, teehee..."  
  
"I made you Damn it, you belong to me!"  
"Sorry, Dorothy, but I'm in love with a man."  
  
Quatre pulled Trowa toward himself and licked him  
  
  
"Hmmph! Well fine then, be gay, but you don't know what you're missing baby! You'll regret it!"  
  
Dorothy stormed off only to run into Relena somewhere in his castle. Relena was of course  
normal, for some reason this cheered Dorothy up some.  
  
"Why hello Miss Relena, how nice to see you, and why might you be here today?"  
"Uh...hi Dorothy, have you seen Heero?"  
  
Heero and Duo were biting each others necks off in a corner to her shock. Then they saw her  
and blushed.  
  
"You two are lovers?!" (Relena)  
"Uh...well yeah...yes we are." (Heero)  
"Its okay Relena, just come with me. We don't need men." (Dorothy)  
  
So Dorothy dragged Relena out in a shocked state.  
  
"...Still least she found somebody, but ah those were the days Mr. Treize."  
"Really Mr. Quatre, thats quite an interesting story."  
"Why thank you. Can I get you anything?"  
"Some wine would be nice."  
"Zechs, Noin! Some wine please if you will."  
  
THE END 


End file.
